


Please

by raisedinthunder



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fear, First Aid, Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: Levi gets hurt during a mission
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541764
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request: Levi getting injured an Hanji is superworried over him.

The light was fading quickly as they sped across the open ground. The small patch of trees looming ever closer. 

Hange urged her horse onward. The pounding of titan footsteps behind them growing closer. 

‘Squad Leader we’ve got an abnormal coming in from the east!’ Someone yelled and Hange’s attention shot to her left side. The titan was moving fast. It would reach them before they got to the trees, damn.

‘Keep going straight, I’ll deal with it. You need to get to the trees!’ Hange shouted before steering her horse left. She watched as her squad kept going before focusing her gaze on the fast approaching abnormal. A quick check of her gear before preparing her move.

The titan was almost upon her when she launched into action. Her hooks whipped out latching onto the 7m titan. Swinging herself up off her horse Hange propelled herself through the air. The titan swung for her, missing as shot herself up into the air before spinning around to attack.

The whole sequence lasted barely a minute before her blades cut through the nap and she landed on the worn earth. 

Looking around she was her squad disappear into the trees, the three titans that had been tailing them still headed after them. She whistled and her a few moments later her horse reappeared. A grateful pat on its neck and she climbed back into the saddle and moved to rejoin her squad.

By the time Hange reunited with her squad they had already taken down the three titans that had been following them. It was easy from the trees to use their gear to move around.

‘What now?’ Nifa asked.

‘We wait for the others. As long as everything went to plan they should be arriving soon enough. We were due to be the first to arrive. Set up camp.’ Hange told her before turning to the others. ‘Keijji, Rashad keep watch.’ The two nodded before moving off to the outer trees.

The other squads arrived within the hour, all but one. It was getting darker. Where were they? They should have been at camp by now. 

Suddenly yells could be heard from the tree line and the sound of horses hooves pounding the earth could be heard.

‘Shit! We’ve got incoming!’ Someone yelled. ‘Hot on the tails of Squad Levi!’

‘They do not get past the first line! Move now!’ Hange commanded. Her squad sprang into action just as the horses shot into the woods. 

Hange knew something was wrong instantly.

Levi was slumped slightly on his horse. He was upright but only just. Hange rushed to him, as his horse came to a stop. Hange caught him as Levi slid to one side, almost toppling from his steed. 

‘Shit Levi!’ Hange cried as he fell onto her. She held onto him, pulling him out of the main path to one side. Blood soaked his shirt. A large gash across his stomach.

‘Shit shit shit. I need a medic!’ Hange screamed. Her voice was drowned however as the titans crashed into the trees. Hange didn’t even look up. Instead pulling Levi further from the foray. She had full faith in her squad to deal with them.

Someone finally appeared at her side, Moblit of course.

‘How bad is it?’ He asked as Hange made quick work of undoing Levi’s straps and pulling his shirt open. The gash was deep. Her stomach turned at the sight.

‘I need to clean and close this wound up now or he’s gonna bleed out.’ She said. Moblit moved to get the things she’d need and Hange closed her eyes. Counting to ten in her head before taking one final deep breath. As she let the breath out she let go of everything else and focused on the task at hand. It was just another field injury. She’d tended to more than she could remember. This was no different. 

The sounds around her seemed to fade as Moblit passed her the cloths and alcohol. A dim surrounding her as she worked to clean the wound. Next a needle and thread where in her hands. Levi groaned, he was regaining consciousness. She needed to work quickly.

Hange wasn’t sure how long it took but before she knew it Moblit and Rashad had Levi on a stretcher and he was being moved into the camp. The titans had been dealt with and Hange had done her best to close the wound. Levi now lay bandaged up and unconscious again. No doubt the pain and blood loss keeping him like that. Fear settled into her stomach as Hange cleaned up. There had been no other casualties thankfully. Most of that down to Levi himself if what she’d been told was true. As usual the Captain had risked his own neck to save his squad. 

Stupid reckless little asshole. 

Hange scrubbed at her hands hard. Levi’s blood long since washed away but she just kept scrubbing. The water pail murky before her. She scrubbed harder. 

That stubborn fool. 

If he doesn’t pull through she was gonna kill him. 

Hange plunged the cloth back into the water only to start the scrubbing afresh. She needed to get the blood from her hands. His blood. It felt as those it was seeping into her pores. She just couldn’t get it clean. 

‘Hange?’ Moblit’s voice broke her from her revery. 

‘What?!’ She snapped turning to him. Her voice cracking. Moblit looked down at her, concern etched across his face. 

‘Um, are you okay? You’ve been over here for quite some time.’ He asked almost cautiously. 

‘I’m fine. I’m just cleaning up.’ Hange said before turning back to the pail. 

It was only then she noticed how red raw her hands were. How much they were shaking. 

‘I’m fine.’ She repeated a little more firmly. She dropped the cloth into the pail and got to her feet. 

‘How is Levi?’

‘Still the same.’ Moblit told her, still looking a little wary. 

‘Right.’ Hange said clenching her fists tight to stop them shaking. ‘You should get some rest Moblit.’

‘You should too…’ Moblit replied but Hange was already walking away. 

She stuffed her fists into her pockets. Hands still trembling. That heavy feeling still sitting in the pit of her stomach.

Quietly she walked through the camp. Nestled between the tall trees the scouts were trying their best to get some sleep while they had the cover of night. The moon just glinting through the thick canopy above them. Small fires dotted around casting an eerie glow throughout. Hange did her best to avoid her own squad. Not wanting to talk to any of them right then. The fear of breaking down if she did.

Her heart clenched tightly in her chest as she neared what had become a make-shift sickbay. One of Mike’s squad stood watch. A quick salute and he took his leave as Hange arrived. 

Levi lay on the stretcher. Chest still bare aside from the large bandage wrapped around his stomach. If she hadn’t know better she’d have thought he was sleeping. Chest rising and falling in a slow steady rhythm. She knelt down beside him. Carefully she checked the bandages. Her eyes tracing over his pale skin until it reached his face. His cheeks had at least regained some colour. No longer that deathly grey. Her heart clenched in her chest again. 

With a hand resting lightly on his chest Hange closed her eyes and let the tears that had been building slip free. 

Please. Please be okay. 

The thought of losing his was too much for her to take. 

The wind rustled the leaves around as she sat silently beside him. The tears had stopped falling. The streaks down her cheeks now drying in the cool night air. 

Please. 

She didn’t know when she’d fallen asleep. Her head resting against Levi’s arm. The sun was beginning to rise, the soft glow of morning shining through the trees. Hange shifted slightly. Her body aching from the awkward position she had slept in. 

‘Fuck sake stop moving about.’ A mumbled voiced said. 

Hange’s eyes shot open and she sat up. Blinking as her eyes adjusted to the sudden light Hange looked down at Levi. He lay in the place but his eyes were open and he looked mildly annoyed. 

‘Levi! You’re awake!’ Hange cried sitting up straighter. 

‘No thanks to you! Wriggling about and using my arm like a damn pillow.’ He grumbled. 

Hange rolled her eyes. 

‘How are you feeling?’

‘Fine. Hurts like a bitch but fine.’ He said moving to sit up. Hange helped him. Checking over his bandages as she went. Levi winced slightly but was soon sitting upright. 

‘Good.’ Hange said before smacking him on the arm. 

‘Ow! What the fuck Four Eyes?!’ Levi groaned. 

‘That’s for getting yourself hurt you little shit! I was worried sick! Don’t do it again!’ She replied smacking his arm again for good measure.

Levi scowled at her, rubbing his arm. 

‘Pfft, fine whatever.’ Levi said leaning back against the tree his stretcher was laid beside. Hange clambered over to sit beside him. 

‘You’re okay though?’ She asked after a moment. Looking over at him. 

‘Yeah. Thanks to you patching me up.’ He said with a small smile.

‘No problem. Just don’t let it happen again.’ 

‘I’ll try not too.’

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
